


The 4 D's

by Rei382



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, not-established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Destination, Determination, Deliberation... and Draco Malfoy?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025436
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	The 4 D's

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to sneak in one more submission before the game ends and I must accept my fate that I can no longer get new promtps lol
> 
> I landed on Azka-Damn! again!! This one was incredibly fun lol  
> My prompt was: _apodyopsis noun - the act of mentally undressing someone_

Harry’s hands worked on the buttons of the light, silky shirt. His eyes trailed down with the buttons as one by one he popped them open, exposing the fair skin that hid under fabric. Down he went, moving over his chest, down the defined abs, the belly button, the golden trail of hair that led further down.

And he traveled down with it. The leather belt that held the black pants in their place opened under Harry’s touch. He felt the excitement building within him as he reached to the button of the pants and he undid this one, exposing the –

“Ahm, Potter, it’d be nice if you paid attention. You need to pass this class if you want to keep your apparition license.”

His instructor’s voice cut into Harry’s fantasy and forced him away from the slowly undressed body and back to his apparition license renewal class. He was suddenly very aware of the state of his body, which belonged more in his bedroom, alone, than in a class full of witches and wizards. He felt the heat in his cheeks and moved slightly in his seat.

“I’m sorry, the heat…” he mumbled, and regretted saying that a second after the words left his lips. It _was_ true that it was an especially hot August day; but him nodding off and spending the class time fantasizing about the instructor had nothing to do with the weather and everything to do with the fact that Harry was very sure of his apparating abilities. And that he had been on his own for _way_ too long and that his instructor _happened_ to be Draco Malfoy.

That was just his luck. Out of all the Ministry’s instructors, he was assigned to a class led by his highschool nemesis – and highschool crash.

A quick glance at the board told him what he was supposed to answer. He forced himself to look at Malfoy, hoping, with all his might, that he didn’t read the blush on his face and discomfort on his chair for what they were. “The rule of thumb when apparating is to follow the three D’s,” he said, and forced the thought of a very specific ‘D’ he wanted. Preferably in his bed, and naked. “Destination, determination, and deliberation.”

Malfoy, who had been staring at him until he delivered the full answer, smirked. “Very good, Potter. Now, let’s talk about how we make sure we have the right _destination_ in mind when apparating…”

The class continued, and Harry did his best to stay focused on what was taught, and not _who_ had taught it.


End file.
